wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yggdrasil Island
Yggdrasil Island was the Island where it is Located in the Coast of America. Appearence The Yggdrasil Island resembles a Island with World Tree Floating. Background Mythology *Yggdrasil Island was created by God. Sage of the Six Paths Arc In an era of endless wars between mankind, the Shinju existed as a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first humans born with chakra. Outraged by the theft of its power, the Shinju assumed its tailed beast form of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails". The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands and chased the Hylians, Ligers and Replicas until Hagoromo and his brother managed to defeat the beast and sealed it within Hagoromo. This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths". However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra that humanity now possesses, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body before using Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk in what would become the moon. From there, the Sage used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the chakra into the nine tailed beasts. The Ligers, Hylians and Replicas leave and started to search for the Great Island and the Great Mountain, two lands still lush and Green and finally found the two Islands by going on a Boat. On Hagoromo's deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants. Modern Times Tree]] The existence of nine worlds around Yggdrasil is mentioned more than once in Old Norse sources, but the identity of the worlds is never stated outright, though it can be deduced from various sources. Davidson comments that "no doubt the identity of the nine varied from time to time as the emphasis changed or new imagery arrived". Davidson says that it is unclear where the nine worlds are located in relation to the tree; they could either exist one above the other or perhaps be grouped around the tree, but there are references to worlds existing beneath the tree, while the gods are pictured as in the sky, a rainbow bridge (Bifröst) connecting the tree with other worlds. Davidson opines that "those who have tried to produce a convincing diagram of the Scandinavian cosmos from what we are told in the sources have only added to the confusion". Anna's Yggdrasil Family was born who is more friendly to Paul Gekko. Yggdrasil Island was guarded by the Yggdrasil Guardians. Paul Gekko realised that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were Twins born by the Hand of God. Paul Gekko was spying on the Songs and Hyms were eventually to be learned by Tear Grants and Van Grants at the Castle when singing and counting Pokemon. Paul Gekko warns Yulia and Yuki by using the Ryuseken No Tsurugi as the Singing Microphone (Under the Sea). In the Middle of the Song, Tear Grants discovers that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were twins. She crosses through a portal and breaks into the Fabre manor where she finds Van feigning as young Luke Fon Fabre's swordmaster and mentor, and encounter Paul Gekko and the Twins. Before the song ends, Luke Fon Fabre intervenes, causing an isofon-induced hyperressonance which transports the five away into Izumogakure. Ten-Tails Arc Van Grant's Betrayal Luke and the others arrive at Akzeriuth after hearing the score about Luke's destiny. Everyone except Luke did what they can to neutralize the miasma around the area. Going into tunnel 14, Luke and Ion encounters Van who leads them to a Sephiroth. At that time, Van tells Luke to release a hyperreasonance with the words "Foolish Replica Luke". Luke opens all of his fon slots, causing the destruction of the passage rings and Akzeriuth. Tear informs Jade that Van is trying to destroy Akzeriuth and Asch arrives at the scene too late. Tear accuses Van that he betrayed them all and Van addressing Tear as Mystearica, telling her about the folly of the world and to use the fonic hymns. Tear saves Luke and the others, but failed to protect Akzeriuth, and they fall to the Qlipoth. They went into the Tartarus, which is operational enough to go through the mud and miasma. Tear then informs the group about the world they live in is called the Shell world. However, the Sephiroth that supports Akzeriuth was destroyed by Luke, who says it's not his fault. Everyone leaves Luke except for Mieu, who understands his pain. They arrive at Yulia City and Luke refuses to go inside the Mayor's office and is confronted by Asch, who fought Luke and won. Luke awakens to find himself in Asch's body; he learned that perfect isofons can communicate with each other in which his fon slots were opened at Choral Castle. Asch enters the meeting room in which everybody agrees to assist him except Tear, who will stay in Yulia City. The Tartarus returns to the Outer Lands via the memory particles that caused the Sephiroth to appear where Akzeriuth had once been. The party head to Belkend where Van visits often to gather information. They went in an office where they learned that the traitor to Kimlasca, Spinoza, is still working in Belkend. Jade is then revealed to be Dr Balfour, the Father of Fomicry. Spinoza escapes but not before mentioning Van's preservation project and left an information leading to Ortion Cave. Guy leaves the party for Luke at Aramis Spring. Asch dreams of his past seven years ago when he was kidnapped and when Luke was born. Reaching the end of the cavern, they found out that fonimin that is mined out of the cavern covers at least a tenth of Auldrant. Data of the residents of Hod, which should have been removed by the Malkuth military, is also found. An earthquake happens and Asch tells the party that the earthquake was caused by the falling of the Runica Plains. Luke is sent back to his own body and confronts Tear about the destruction of Akeriuth. He plans to change and as proof of that he cuts his hair. Paul Gekko to the Rescue Natalia is told that her father is alive and that they know where he is. She is also told his name and that he was working with Fon Master Mohs. Her father is none other than Badaq, or as he is known as now, Largo the Black Lion. Luke and the others discovered from Spinoza that they can access Auldrant by using the jewel to absorb the seventh fonons at the absorption gate, but they also have to go to the radiation gate simultaneously. So Luke, Natalia, and Guy go to the radiation gate and Tear, Jade, and Anise go to the absorption gate. When Luke, Natalia, and Guy arrive they encounter Largo, and they fight to the death. Natalia shoots an arrow in order to prevent Largo from killing Luke and it hits Largo and he dies telling Natalia that she looks like her mother. Tear, Jade, and Anise arrive at the absorption gate and they encounter Fon Master Mohs, who brings Van back from the core in exchange for the seventh fonstone. Van tells them how he came back to life and Tear and the others prepare to fight Fon Master Mohs and Tear kills him with Holy Cross. Luke then fills the key with seventh fonons and opens the road to Eldrant. With Mohs and Largo dead and the Planet Storm stopped at last, the shield surrounding Eldrant has been brought down, but the raised city is still protected by heavy anti-aircraft artillery. While Kimlasca and Malkuth prepare for an attack, Luke and the others prepare themselves as well. Guy gives up his quest for vengeance, Natalia accepts her birth father's death, and Luke and Asch quarrel over the reason for their existence. Finally, the military forces of both countries create a diversion to draw the fire of Eldrant's anti-aircraft defenses, and as the city of Eldrant attempts to ram the Albiore, Ginji crashes the Albiore III into the side of the city, creating an opening. The party heads for the newly made entrance to Eldrant while Van awaits their arrival. Luke and the others arrive at Eldrant and prepare for the battle against Van, but on the way, they are informed by Ginji that Asch went to fight on his own. While running in to a room, the group encounters Asch who was killing Oracle Knight replicas and they fall for a trap, which Asch and Luke fall into another room. Tear and the others are left to fight Legretta and Sync. Tear and Jade fight Legretta and Anise and Guy fight Sync. They manage to defeat Legretta and Sync and look for Luke. Meanwhile Luke talks to Asch and tells him to fight Van which infuriates because Luke isn't doing anything to acknowledge himself. Asch challenges Luke calling him a replica and Luke wins and so Asch hands Luke the key of Lorelei. Asch stays behind in order to fight the Oracle Knights in the room. But Asch fights not as Asch the Bloody, but as the real Luke Fon Fabre. Luke finds the others and they go to fight Van. Asch manages to kill most of the knights but he suddenly had a pain in his chest because he was slowly dying and ends up getting stabbed from behind. Asch then kills all the replicas and dies. Luke senses Asch's death and informs them of it. Natalia becomes heartbroken, and Jade tells Natalia to get up and to know who was really suffering. Luke and the others go to fight Van for the final showdown. Paul Gekko steps in to help the group by entering Tailed Beaste Mode. The battle with Van begins. Van utilizes the power of Lorelei and starts to defeat the heroes. Tear begins to sing the Grand Fonic Hymn. Van is defeated by Paul Gekko who was taken over by the Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra. As everyone leaves, Luke promises Tear he will return. Hod begins to fall and Luke catches Asch. Two years later Tear and the others are at the Cove where the adventure begun as a memorial for Luke. In the distance, a man approaches the group and tells Tear that he came to the Cove to fulfill his promise to her. Everyone gathers around to greet the man. While the man appears to be a physical combination of both Luke and Asch, a final view of the man shows him carrying his sword in the same fashion as Luke. Trivia *Yggdrasil Island is a Proady Location based on Aselia. *The Adventures in Yggdrasil Island is Based on Tales of Phantasia and Tales of the Abyss. Gallery Paul Fon Fabre.png|Paul Fon Fabre Van Grants vs Tear Grants vs Orochi.png|Orochi battles Mystearica and Van Grants Paula Fon Fabre.png|Paula Fon Fabre Shinka no Mikoto.png|Shinka no Mikoto Yggdrasil Guardians.png|Yggdrasil Guardians Ami Burklight.png|Ami Burklight Sharp Izumo.png|Replica Sei Terumi.png|Sei Terumi the Guardian Category:Continents Category:Locations Category:Islands